impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Pandomonium the Demi-god
"Join me or die" Pandemonium is the 10th and final boss and is only reachable in Normal difficulty and above. If you have come this far you have proven to be a worthy hero but this is where it is all decided. The boss starts the fight in normal form, however he can very quickly switch to his deadlier demon form if players are confused and not prepared to deny him. Pandemonium has a few important unique mechanics: *'Denying': in normal form, energy will periodically appear on a random circle of power. As soon as it appears the boss stops auto-attacking and will instead try to reach the energy before players do. ·''' If the boss reaches it, he enters demon form, gains 200 energy, and deals 6000 damage in a medium area around him. '''· If a player reaches it, the energy explodes for 1750 damage in a medium area and applies Unstable. This debuff makes you take 2000 extra damage on your next deny, but can be dispelled with invulnerability. You can't deny while being invulnerable, and you can't deny by standing directly on circles of power (you have to run into them), whereas the boss can. Under 50% health Pandemonium will repeatedly blink a short distance towards the energy, denying him thus gets much harder. *'Immortal Armor': grants the boss 80% physical & magical damage reduction. In normal form, each deny reduces this armor value by 10%, but grants 30 extra movespeed to the boss. Demon form brings the armor back to full power. *'Untauntable': he is the only boss that cannot be taunted by a Warrior or Paladin. He will instead attack the person who has denied him the most or has dealt the most damage at start. It's a good idea to let the warrior deal the first damage to make sure he gets the initial aggro. *'Circle of Death': Touching the border of the arena results in instant death. Be very wary of Pandemonium's knockbacking attacks if you are standing close to the edge. Invulnerability doesn't prevent you from getting knockbacked. Normal form Clone Pandemonium instantly summons clones of himself on top of random beacons. The targeted beacons are filled with dark chaos energy shortly before clones arrival. They deal 1000 damage in a small area around them upon spawning. Clones have 750 health, a 500 damage melee attack and move quite slowly, upon dying they spawn 2 very fast demonic mines that only last for up to 1 second. Clones that remain alive will be sacrificed by the boss to make his next spell more powerful: *'Voidslam': instantly kill clones and leave pillars of destructive energies in their place, continuously dealing lethal damage in a medium area around them for 3 seconds. *'Rampage': after a short delay, clones begin charging at random players. Upon reaching their targets they explode and die, dealing 1000 damage and knockbacking their target. *'Chaos V': after a short delay, morph clones into large demonic essences. Those last for 6 seconds and slowly track nearby players, dealing medium damage per second in a small area. They also spawn 3 fast demonic mines upon vanishing. *'Red Death': instantly morph clones into additional red lightning orbs linked to the boss, that will also split upon reaching him, demultiplying the effect of the spell. The amount of clones summoned by this move increases as Pandemonium gets closer to death: Voidslam Pandemonium targets a random player and charges towards him after a short delay. Upon reaching his target a demonic explosion deals 1750 damage in a medium area around him and heavily knockbacks all players hit. Rampage Pandemonium may only cast this if there are clones on the field, as it only affects them and won't interrupt him. Effect described in Clone. Chaos V Pandemonium conjures 18 small skull shaped demonic mines that roam around the arena, tracking a random player each. Those mines begin very slow but start greatly picking up speed after 4 seconds and vanish 1 second after. Demonic mines deal 500 damage to the first player hit. Red Death Pandemonium instantly conjures an orb of red lightning chained to himself that quickly spirals into him. The ball and the tether deal average damage per second to players touching them, it splits into 4 smaller orbs upon reaching the boss. Those orbs will fly in 4 cardinal directions away from the boss, dealing high damage per second to players touching them, and will explode after having traveled some distance, dealing 3000 extra damage. Malady Pandemonium instantly begins channeling a flurry of red lightning strikes for up to 5 seconds. Counterable Hits a random initial target among alive players. Heals the boss for 400 health per second while dealing 2500 damage per second to his target and keeping it stunned. If his target dies during the channel he will instantly switch to a new valid one. Demon form Pandemonium will return to normal form after casting 3 demon spells, ending it with a Voidslam cast. In this form Pandemonium remains immobile but teleports at a random beacon after each demon spell cast, the beacon is filled with demonic energy shortly before his arrival. He deals 1000 damage in a small area upon teleporting. His auto-attack in this form is a fast piercing demonic missile that deals 500 damage and pushes back all players hit. Rampage V Summon 2 clones with only 200 health on top of random beacons and immediately casts Rampage. Crush Begins forming a circle of 8 chaotic shades from the sky to mark a large area under a random player location. A few seconds after the mark activates, continuously dealing extreme damage to all players inside it for 3 seconds. Nether Launches a twisted serpent trail of chaotic energies towards a player, it travels at very high speed and covers a considerable amount of space, but is quite thin. It continuously deals extreme damage per second to all players in its path. Dissipates upon reaching the edge of the arena. He will stop auto-attacking while casting this spell. Wayward Pandemonium instantly begins to channel waves of chaotic energies for a few seconds, emitting a series of 3, 4, 3, 4 dark orbs, covering a large angle in front of him. These orbs travel very quickly and detonate on the first player they encounter, dealing 1000 damage and heavily knockbacking him. He will stop auto-attacking while casting this spell. Ultimate: Brand of Sacrifice After a short delay, Pandemonium conjures 8 demonic orb missiles. These orbs will begin to wander around the arena, dealing low damage per second to players touching them. Each alive player is targeted by 1 of those orb, a few seconds after they will begin to turn white one by one, meaning they will imminently collide on their target. Upon reaching their target they deal 3500 damage and heavily knockback him. Orbs that hit invulnerable targets will vanish. Each orb that hasn't vanished will come back to Pandemonium and add 250 damage to the global burst that happens as his ultimate ends. Thus, the more players that are dead or don't D correctly, the higher the burst, up to 2000 damage. Afterwards the boss enters or resets his Demon form. Enrage Pandemonium will become enraged once he drops below 30% health: * His immortal armor will be reduced to only 10% damage reduction. * He will permanently remain in demon form, and will normally move around instead of teleporting. * He will passively cast Clone very often, even during his ultimate. * He will exclusively cast Voidslam, Chaos V (now spawns 24 demonic mines) or Crush (now passively casts Rampage). Needless to say, he will wipe your team extremely fast if you don't have sufficient burst to finish him in that final form.Category:Bosses